LaSt fOreVeR
by genuineme11
Summary: this is an sasukeXino fanfiction. i suck at summary. sorry! no flames. sorry for my horrible english.. please read and review..
1. Chapter 1

**Last Forever**

I am Ino Yamanaka. I am simple shinobi from konoha. It's been seven years ago since Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha and seven years ago when Konoha shinobis defeated Akatsuki. So, now we have a peaceful life. A lot of things happen like Sakura were engaged to Lee. Anko-sensei just gave birth to their first child couple months ago. And, yeah Kakashi-sensei was the father. Shino were courting Kiba's sister, Hana. Hinata, my best friend is with Naruto like for a year and half. Neji is the leader of an Anbu. TenTen is now a sensei. Shikamaru is a sensei as well and konoha's strategist. Shikamaru's with temari like 4 years ago. All of them were became Jounin. Sai, he was still in Anbu. Actually Sai courted me for a year and then I told him that I don't like him but we're still friends. And I become head of interrogation. I trained under Morino Ibiki for like a lot of years. And the best part I am with the person I really love, Sasuke. It's like we're dating for a year and then he asked me if I still do love him and of course I can't deny it. I still do love him so we become together, of course with the help of Sakura and Naruto. Okay it's very hard to explain how he falls for me. We're together for like 11 months ago. But sometimes I think he's not in love with me. Because he never says that he loves me. He just walks me home. We're not even kissing each other or holding each others hand. If we do it's very often. Sometimes I want to break him up. But I do love him. That's why sometimes we have a quarrel. Our quarrel will last for 3 days and up. But he's always apologizing. There is one time I really wanna end our relationship. Actually I ended up our relationship but we back together with the help of our friends. Here's the story. I am walking with Hinata and Sakura. We passed in the ramen shop. In the Ramen shop there are Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto and Lee. Of course when we saw them of course we stop. "hi guys, hi Naruto-kun!" Hinata said. And take note since Hinata and Naruto become together Hinata has more confidence than before. When she was talking to Naruto she's not fainting anymore. Okay, back to conversation. "hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto said while kissing Hinata on the cheek. And the guys gave a small smile to the ladies. "Hi people!" Sakura said as she kiss lee. And the I said hello to them "hi!" I said with smile. And they "hi" back. But that freaking Sasuke never greet me. "hey teme, why don't you kiss your girlfriend?" Naruto said. "..Hn.." Sasuke said. "C'mon Sasuke, she's your girlfriend!" Sai said. To be honest I am jealous to Sakura and Hinata cause they have a sweet boyfriend. I can't stand it anymore. So, I just walked out. "Guys, I think I need to go. Bye! I think Hokage-sama needs me at the hospital and Interrogation office." Ino lied. "but Ino, you just --" Sakura said while Ino cut off.. "I need to go!" Ino insist.. _"Ino just got out in her duty, I think she just said that cause she got hurt!" _Sakura said in her mind. "Teme, if I were you said sorry to her. You freaking hurt her feelings. Go after her and apologized" Naruto said. "go now!!" Naruto insist. Sasuke felt guilty so he goes to me to apologize. Honestly that time I don't wanna talk anybody. I am huggng my knees while watching the river and I just feel my tears on my cheeks. _"Why the hell he's so numb. He doesn't even care about what I felt. I think he never did love me. I think, I need to end our relationship as soon as possible!! He's always hurting me!!"_ she said to herself. "Sorry" someone said. I didn't turn my head cause I know it's Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" I said without looking at his face. "I have to say sorry" he said. "I am very sick and tired in this relationship!" I said while crying. "……" he didn't reply. "It's over." I said. "this relationship won't work anymore. I really love you but did you really love me? cause to be honest, I never feel that you love me." she stand up and walk out. Sasuke didn't say anything. But his eyes are full of sadness..


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

"It's over." I said. "this relationship won't work anymore. I really love you but did you really love me? cause to be honest, I never feel that you love me." she stand up and walk out. Sasuke didn't say anything. But his eyes are full of sadness..

Chapter 2

Ino's inside her room. She's crying because of what happened earlier. "I need to move on. I don't need a guy who doesn't love me or care for me." I said to myself. "You need to be strong, Ino, he's just a guy. You got a lot of suitors. So, move on. Don't cry. He's not the only guy in the world, be wise." she said to herself again as she wipe her tears. "You need to sleep now, you have duty tomorrow" she continued..

"beep, beep, beep" her alarm clock rung as she hit it and open her eyes it's 5:58 in a morning. She ate breakfast with her dad and take a bath. As she walking toward Hokage's office she saw Naruto. "hi Ino-chan!! Good morning!!" Naruto greeted!! "hello Naruto!! Good morning" I said. "Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. I need to go Naruto, Tsunade-sama will get mad if I will come to her office late." I said as I run away. I don't want to talk about Sasuke that's why I said that. "Good morning Tsunade-sama!" I greeted her. "Good morning" she said. "Is there anything you want me to do?" I asked. "I don't want you to do anything you can go to Interrogation office now. You're dismissed" she said. "Thank you! Bye" I said.

I am in interrogation office now, as usual sad. "Anything bothering you?" Ibiki-sensei asked. "Kinda" I answered. Ibiki-sensei is like my 2nd dad. I am very open to Ibiki-sensei. "What is it?" he asked straight. "I broke him up." I said. "But you love him, right?" he said. "Yeah, I do love him." I said while tears is flowing to my cheek. "But why?" he asked very concerned. "Cause I know, our relationship won't work. I think he never loved me." I said. "Don't cry." he said. Ibiki-sensei was very cold but he's a nice guy especially to me. "Thank you." I said to him. "If you need something, I'm here. You could go home now." he said nicely. "Thank you so much."

As I walk toward home. I saw him walking. I thinks it's just coincident. I just ignored him. And continue walking. "..I'm sorry." he said. I didn't reply nor didn't stop walking. I am in my room again, lying down in my bed as thinking of him. Someone knock to my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me, Ino-chan." Hinata said. "Come in, Hinata." I said. "Ino-chan what happen?" she asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked her back! "To you and Sasuke-kun" she said. "We broke up." I said directly. "Why? Don't you love him anymore?" she asked again. "I do love him. But I think our relationship won't work anymore cause he didn't love me." I said as I smile weakly at her. I wanted to cry but I don't want her to worry. "Ino-chan. Are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Yeah." I lied. "Ino-chan, I think I need to go now. Cause Naruto and I have a date." she said. "Okay. Bye. Enjoy." I said as I smile at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time:

Ino-chan. Are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Yeah." I lied. "Ino-chan, I think I need to go now. Cause Naruto and I have a date." she said. "Okay. Bye. Enjoy." I said as I smile at her.

Chapter 3

I am walking down in the street, thinking as always.. I never realized that I bumped to Sai. Sai care for me a lot. Even though I dumped him. He's still there for me. "What's wrong?" he asked me worried. "Nothing." I bluffed. "I can say you have a problem. Don't lie to me, I know you. Tell me what's your problem. Please." he said. We walk together. Before, when he was courting me we're always at the training ground. "Okay, I am going to tell you. Go with me to training ground." I told him. "Okay" he said with smile.

They're in the training ground, sitting. "So, what really happened?" he questioned. "We broke up." I said my tears is starting to stream in my face. "Why?, how?" he asked. "Cause he never loved me." I said. He hugged me. I never knew that Sasuke's behind us 350 meters away with Naruto hiding in the bushes. "What the hell?" Sasuke said to Naruto. "What do you mean, what the hell?" Naruto said to Sasuke. "We just broke up." Sasuke said to him. "That's the point, teme, you two BROKE up!" Naruto said. "It's your fault. You're too numb. Why don't you open up to her and tell her that you love her. She thought that you never loved her." Naruto continued.

"Thank you, Sai." I said. "You're always welcome, Ino." Sai said. "You want me to walk you home?" Sai continue. "No thanks. It's fine. Comforting me is just enough." I said him with a smile. "Ino, go straight home. It's already past 10 in night. And remember I am always here for you." Sai said. "Thanks for always being there for me. Thanks for the care." I said gave him a small smile.

We walk opposite direction. I saw Naruto. "Hi Naruto." I said. "Hello Ino-chan, what's up?" he said. "Nothing new." I said. "Where's Sai?" he asked? "Wait, why in hell you know that I am with Sai?" Ino shot back with how-come-you-know-that glare. "Uhm. I... I... Never mind." Naruto said with sweat drops. "What are you doing here by the way?" I asked. "I just wanna walk around cause Hinata wasn't here yet. She's on a mission. She left early morning today." Naruto said sadly. "Ohh.." I said. "Wait.. Is that true that Sasuke and you broke up?!" he asked. "Yeah. Did Hinata told you?" I questioned him. "No. Actually Sasuke told me." he said. "Are you sure to your decision to broke him up?" he asked me seriously. "Actually I am not 100 percent sure cause I still do love him." I said. "Is there any possibilities that you to become together again?" he said. "I don't know. Wait. Why the hell you're asking me personal things. Why don't you ask Sasuke. He's your best friend, right?" I said. " that's a good idea." he said. "I need to go now. Bye, Naruto, good night!" I said. "Bye, Ino-chan, good night!"

"Days. Weeks. Months had passed. I can't moved on. In that time passed I still loved him. I am always pretending that I already moved on. I actually focusing to my duties a lot to forget him. But he's always in my mind. If we saw each other I just ignored him. I can't even look at his eyes directly. How come I can't move on. How come he's in everywhere. Even in my dreams. I really hate it. I always pray to God that I wish I never loved him. We broke up 6 months, 2 weeks and 4 days ago. I must forget him. That's long time enough to forget someone like him. Someone that never loves me. I am an idiot to love him so much. To hoped that someone like Uchiha Sasuke will love me. Am I that bad to deserve to be hurt?" Ino said to herself.

Someone knocked on my door. "Wait. I am coming!" I said going towards the door. "Who is it anyways?" I continued. "It's me. Ino-pig, hurry up!" Sakura said. Ino opened the door. "What you want forehead?" take note we're already 22 but Sakura and I were always teasing each other like kids. Onto conversation. "Hokage-sama wants you to be there. Hurry up. She doesn't want us to be late." Sakura said. " okay. Just sit down for awhile, while I am changing. I'll be finish in 3 minutes." I said. " okay, just hurry up." Sakura said. After I changed my clothes we head on Hokage's tower.

In the Hokage's tower. Naruto, Hinata, Sai and Sasuke standing. "Ino you have a mission with 'em. All of you will go to Rock country to investigate. The Feudal Lord just changed for no reason. The Feudal Lord before was very kind. But now, the Feudal Lord was very mean especially to the villagers. You're mission was to know what the reason. Don't think this mission is easy this is A-class mission. The fate of Rock's villagers is in your hands." Tsunade-sama said seriously. "But Tsunade-sama. I don't wanna accept this mission." I objected. "you need to go. Please, Ino. We need your abilities to know what was the reason(s) why the hell the Feudal Lord become evil. And I thought you already moved on."


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

"you need to go. Please, Ino. We need your abilities to know what was the reason(s) why the hell the Feudal Lord become evil. And I thought you already moved on."

Chapter 4

"But Tsunade-sama." I said

"Ino you're a shinobi. All of you're dismissed except for you, Ino and Sakura" she said.

Naruto, Sai, Hinata and Sasuke went out.

"Tsunade-sama please. I don't wanna go on the mission with Sasuke. Understand that." I said.

"Ino, you and Sasuke broke up for like almost 7 months. Do you still love him?"the Hokage said.

"Okay, Tsunade-sama, I am going to accept this mission. But.." I said

"But what?!"she questioned.

"Can Sakura go with us?"I asked.

"It depend upon Sakura if she's wanna go with you." she said

"Okay, I'm gonna go." Sakura said.

"Dismissed!. All of you will meet at the gate 30 minutes from now." Tsunade-sama said

"Hai!" Sakura said!

"Thanks Tsunade-sama" i said

after 30 minutes...

"_Alright!! I can do this."_ I said to myself

"Wait. How long it takes to go there?"I asked

"3 days!" Sai said with smile.

"What the fuck. That's long." I complained

"It's fine, Ino-chan." Hinata said.

"It's fine for you, cause you're with your love ones." I said sadly.

"Get over it, Ino-pig. You've a lot of suitors. Answer one of them in order to you to be happy."

Wait. Did I said that Sai is courting me again. 2 months after Sasuke and I broke up. Onto conversation.

"I don't want to, forehead!" I said.

"So, you wanna be a nun?" she asked.

"forehead, shut up already! Stop talking about my love life! It's annoying!" I said angrily.

"Fine, fine, fine" Sakura said.

The time passed by..

"Wait.. when all of us will take a break?" Naruto said.

"I am starving you know." Naruto continued

"Let's stop right here for awhile. We will move 5:30 in the morning tomorrow."Sasuke said.

Sasuke is the leader in this mission.

"All girls is in one tent and the guys in the other tent!" Sasuke said.

"No. You and Ino must be separated to us. You and Ino are in the other tent. only two of you." Naruto said to Sasuke teasingly.

I punched Naruto. "You stupid brat shut the hell up." I said to Naruto

"I am just kidding." Naruto said.

"You're not funny." I said

"sorry." Naruto said.

"better be." I shot back

Okay. Naruto want us to be together again.. not only Naruto but everybody else in rookie 9 plus team Gai. I think Sai doesn't care. He cares about me. He told me before that if I'm happy he will be happy either.

"Naruto and I will catch fishes for dinner." Sai said.

"Okay. Be careful." Hinata said to them.

Sai and Naruto go to the river.

"I think we need to fix the tent, Hinata.." Sakura said

"How 'bout me, forehead."I asked her.

"Go with Sasuke and collect some fire woods for the fire, Ino-pig" she said teasingly..

"Hahahaha, so funny!!" I said sarcastically to her.

"I'm gonna go now, I'll collect some fire woods" Sasuke said cooly.

"Okay.." Hinata and Sakura said, I remained quiet.

after 40 minutes...

the guys head back...

Naruto and Sai brought some fishes and Sasuke with some firewoods

"You guys took so long." Sakura said

"Sorry because Sai and I took a bath in the river." Naruto said

"We're not in outing, you know." I said to Naruto

"Okay let's begin with fire woods." Hinata said

Naruto fixed the fire woods.

"Go Sasuke, do your fire technique now. I am really hungry like hell" Naruto said

Sasuke do some hand seal.

"Katon no jutsu" he said

after we grilled the fishes we ate the fishes.

"I am really full now." Naruto said

"We must go to sleep now. We must woke up early." Sai said

All of us go to our tent.

I saw Hinata and Sakura sleeping peacefully. I can't sleep so I went outside and go to the river where's Naruto and Sai caught some fishes we ate.

At the river I saw Sasuke standing. He look at me. When I saw him, I move my feet, and walk back at the tent.

I am in the tent again.

_"Why the hell he's in the river."_ I said to myself.

_"rivers remind me of my failures. I ended our relationship in the front of the river. If I saw the rivers it only reminds me our breaking up" _I continued.

my tears' streaming down to my face.

_"why the hell I am crying? I already moved on, right?"_ I asked to myself.

I look at to my clock it's 2:28am. I've got 3 hours more.

I didn't realized that i fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up 4:49am. After I fixed myself. I saw my teammates grilling the fishes.

"Good morning guys"

they greeted me.

"How's night, Ino-chan, did you slept well?" Hinata asked me.

"I kinda slept well. You?"

"I slept fine as well."

after they finished grilling the fishes we ate it. And after we ate the fishes we started our way to Rock country.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: thanks for reading. sorry if the story suck. I suck at writing stories. sorry. I think i will update this as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time:

after they finished grilling the fishes we ate it. And after we ate the fishes we started our way to Rock country.

Chapter 5

Were on a long journey again..sigh..

C'mon understand that I don't wanna go in a mission with Sasuke especially when Naruto and Sakura are around they're teasing me to Sasuke like 12 years old kid. It's annoying like hell. Actually it annoys me more than hell.

I just want Sakura to be with me cause I want an bitchy type of friend with me.

Not for being mean but Hinata is boring to be with.

Hinata is my shock absorber and my advisor.

I just distracted to my thoughts when Sakura called me.

"Ino-pig!"

"What, forehead?" I asked.

"Why you're not loud if Sasuke-kun's around.? I mean since you two broke up you're not that loud like before?" Sakura said.

"None of your business and shut the fuck up." I said angrily.

"Ino's angry, it means Ino's guilty." Naruto said, he is laughing.

"I am not guilty, asshole." I insisted.

"Yeah right." he said sarcastically.

Sasuke remained quiet all this time and Hinata and Sai as well. They're very speechless.

"Teme, you're so quiet, why don't you talk to Ino?" Naruto teased Sasuke. No, I am wrong, I mean teasing us.

"Don't talk to me, Dope." he said coldly.

"Okay, you don't want me talk to you, but do you want Ino to talk to you?" He said.

"Naruto, shut up, now!" Ino commanded.

"This mission will be surely fun, cause I am with Ino and Sasuke. It's fun teasing them, right Sakura-chan?!" Naruto said laughing.

"Good point, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Well Naruto, for you to know I am not happy to be with you in a mission cause you are like a 12 years old kid teasing me." I said annoyed.

"But Ino-pig are you happy to go to the mission with Sasuke-kun, right?!" Sakura asked

"Shut the hell up, forehead." I said.

"Wait. What we did last time is our original routine?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura-asked.

"I mean Sasuke will collect fire woods, you ladies will fix the tents, Sai and I will catch some fishes." Naruto explained.

"I don't know, ask Sasuke." Sakura said.

"..yeah" Sasuke said coldly.

Time passed by as usual.

I looked at my watch.

It's 9:53pm.

"I think we need to stop right here and we will move 5:30am tomorrow."

"Thank God!" Sakura said.

"We must go to our routine now." Sai said.

"Alright Sai, let's go." Naruto said full of energy.

"Okay!" Sai said.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he disappeared. and us, girls stand the tents.

"Please forehead, don't teased me when Sasuke's around. It's embarassing."

"You're shy when he's around, Ino-pig?" asked forehead

"Of course, forehead. And why on earth you and Naruto want us to be together again?" I asked.

"I don't wanna tell you, Ino-pig." she said!

"I think it's impossible to us to be together again.." I said seriously.

"Why, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked

"I don't wanna tell you either, forehead!" I said!

"At last we're done standing this tent." I said sighing..

After 5 minutes. Sasuke arrived with firewoods.

"How come they took so long?" Hinata said.

"I think they're taking bath at the river again, Hinata" I said.

"..yeah.." she said

after 13 minutes they appeared.

"Sorry guys!" Sai said.

"You two took forever." I said.

As usual we grilled the fishes after grilling the fishes we ate the fishes, after eating the fishes we head on the tent

We're sleeping peacefully. I am in between of Sakura and Hinata. I just distracted when Hinata called my name.

"Ino.." she said weakly.

"..why..?" I said half asleep.

My eyes become wide when I saw Hinata's arm.

Hinata looked her arms and it's bleeding. I guess it's not that bad.

"What happened?" I asked very worried.

"There's a shiruken from no where hit me." she said.

"Wait. Hold on." I said.

I performed my medical jutsu.

I heal her.

"It's alright now." I said with a relief.

"Thanks, Ino-chan." Hinata said.

"We must tell to the others this incident!" I said.

"Forehead, wake up!!" I said loudly!

"What the hell, Ino-pig? She said sleepy.

"Hinata got injured but it's okay now.!" I said.

"What happened? We must tell to the guys!" Sakura asked.. she's fully awaken now.

We went to the guys' tent.

"Guys, wake up!" Sakura said!!

Sasuke and Sai woke up.

"Naruto wake up!!!" I said.

"What time is it, it's very early, let me rest for a while!" he said sleepy!!

"Something happened to Hinata!" I said!

"What?, what happened to Hinata?!!" he said panicky and loudly!

Naruto got up and hugged Hinata! He saw the bandages at her arm.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"There's a shuriken from no where hit her!" I said.

"Are you okay now, Hinata?" Naruto asked very worried!

"Yeah, thanks to Ino-chan." she said!

"We must do about this!" Sasuke said coldly!

"How?" Sai said.

"What about three people in each tent, but there's a girl or a boy in each tent." Naruto said!

"I think it's a great idea." Sakura said!

"Who's with who?" I asked nervously.

"I'm gonna be with Hinata no matter what!" Naruto said!

"Okay, Sai go with Naruto and Hinata!" Sakura said!

"What the hell, forehead?" I said raging.

"I'll just gonna go with Hinata and Naruto!" Sai said smiling!

"No, I'm gonna go to Hinata and Naruto," I said!

"Now it's settle." Sakura said ignoring me!!

"In first tent, Naruto, Hinata and I!" Sai said.

"In the second tent I, Ino-pig and Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said!

"I think we need to go to our tent now!" Hinata said!

This is a nightmare. I don't wanna be with him in one tent! I gave Sakura a I-am-seriously-mad-at-you glare! We went to "our" tent!

I heard Naruto's voice.

"Good luck, Ino-chan, Sasuke-teme!"

"Screw you!" I said sending him a glare!

**A/N: I am gonna update this one as soon as possible. Sorry for my wrong grammar, I spoke English fluently but I really suck at constructing grammar. (That's weird, huh?) Good day everyone! Have a nice summer.**


	6. Chapter 6

_This is a nightmare. I don't wanna be with him in one tent! I gave Sakura a I-am-seriously-mad-at-you glare! We went to "our" tent!_

_I heard Naruto's voice._

"_Good luck, Ino-chan, Sasuke-teme!"_

"_Screw you!" I said sending him a glare!_

_**Chapter 6**_

At their tent

"Okay forehead you're in the middle".. Ino said angrily..

"No, Sasuke-kun is in the middle." Sakura said.

"You bitch, like it or not your in the middle." Ino said to Sakura.

"I don't want to! Sasuke-kun is at between us." Sakura said while smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke is just quiet!

"If you're not going onto the middle, forget the day I'd have known you, forehead." Ino said really huffy.

**Sakura's POV**

_I don't care if you'll forget me.._

_All I want is you to be with Sasuke forever._

_I gave up on hm because he loves you!_

_I don't really want another girl besides you to be with Sasuke._

_So, you must be with Sasuke again._

**End of Sakura's POV**

"Fine then, Ino-pig!" Sakura said!

Sakura is in the middle.

Sakura knew that both of them are sleeping.

**Sakura's POV**

_They're both sleeping.. this is good!_

_I'll go to the other tent,_

_This will be fun.._

_Hell yeah!_

_I can't imagine Ino's expression if she'll find this out._

_I bet that Naruto will be happy!!_

**End of Sakura's POV**

Sakura stand up very carefully so the both of them will stay asleep.

Sakura went to the another tent!

"Sakura-chan, why are you here?" Naruto said!

"Naruto, I will stay to this tent!" Sakura said.

"So they are alone to that tent?" Naruto asked.

"Hell yeah!" Sakura said very amusing!

"You're the best Sakura-chan!" Naruto stated!

"I know!" Sakura said confidently!

Ino woke up!

She look at her watch..

"It's 4:43!" Ino mutterd half asleep..

She realized that her face is just an inch to Sasuke's..

She blushed.

"What the hell????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino shouted very loud!!

Sasuke woke up!

He look up to her.

"...anything wrong?" Sasuke asked!!

"HECK YEAH!! FOREHEAD BITCH IS NOT HERE!! SHE LEFT US ALONE AND SHE WENT TO ANOTHER TENT!!" Ino said very furious!

**Ino's POV**

_This is embarrassing as hell._

_His face is just an inch to my face._

_Forehead, get ready!_

_Start digging your grave!_

_Forehead you're pathetic brat!_

**End of Ino's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

_I can say she's angry._

_So what if both of us in tent alone?_

_Is there anything wrong?_

_This is not the first time we're alone in a tent._

_We'd a lot of missions only two of us._

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Ino's POV**

It's already morning.

The sun is up.

After we ate some fishes that Naruto and Sai caught we're heading to our journey again.

"Ino-pig, it seems you're so quiet today!" Sakura started.

"Shut up, don't talk to me!" I said heating up.

"What did I do?" Sakura asked innocently.

"I hate you, you leave us alone!" I said in very furious tone.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Sakura asked again inoffensive tone.

"Hell yeah!" I said!

"You just said yesterday that I'll be on the middle. You never said that I can't leave both of you alone!" Sakura said unworriedly!

"Don't talk to me, I am still pissed off because of you!" I said rheumatically.

"What the hell Ino-pig? Enough playing dramatic! This is no difference to your other missions that you're sleeping with Sasuke alone in a tent!" Sakura said matter-of-fact tone!

"Yes there is a lot big difference, forehead!!" I said!

"So what's the a lot big difference, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked.

"Before we have a relationship!! And before we had a relationship.. we're a friends.." I said.

"So, Sasuke, how's your night? Did you have fun?!" Naruto asked tauntingly.

I punched Naruto!

"What the hell?!" I said with wrath.

"I am just playing Ino-chan!" Naruto said.

"Stop playing around because it could be offend others." I said distressfully.

"Sorry." Naruto said.

I didn't gave a reply.

"We were arriving today night!" Sasuke said viciously.

**End of Ino's POV.**

Time passed by..

The group is entering in the Rock country.

"This Rock country is surely big." Sai commented.

**Naruto's POV**

The Rock country is very big village.

It's only 8 in the evening and I think almost all of them is sleeping.

Even the tea houses, restaurants, clubs and bars are already closed.

**End of Naruto's POV**

"We need to go now on the Feudal Lord's palace." Sasuke said.

They head on the palace..

**At the palace**..

There's a lot of soldiers outside.

There's a princess walking towards their direction.

"Pleasant evening for you Konoha's shinobis." the princess said.

They greeted back.

"It's cold right here, follow me inside." the princess ordered.

They followed her.

**Inside the palace..**

"My name is princess Takami, I am the feudal lord's daughter, please help us what really happened to my father. He changed for unknown reason. I wanna know the real reason why he changed. Please help my me. I really love my father. I want him to be back to normal, I mean the loving and caring feudal lord that I've known since I was a kid." the princess said while crying.

"Okay Takami-hime, we'll do our best to help you.." Ino said with smile.

"Shai! Maybe you're tired now, I'll lead you to your room." Takami said.

She lead them to their room.

The room was big and empty.

"This'll be your room. Just ask the servants if you need something." Takami told them while heading outside the room.

**A/N: thanks for reading.. Please leave a review.. Once agan sorry for my dismaying grammar.. Have a nice summer.. :)**

I


End file.
